


January 10, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another afternoon,'' Amos said while he frowned.





	January 10, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''Another afternoon,'' Amos said while he frowned and helped Supergirl with battling Silver Banshee in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
